


Matt's Accident

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameras, Canon Disabled Character, Daredevil – Freeform, Gen, Jack is a good father, Other, Photos, snapshots 'verse, this is the one snapshot that's actually canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of oneshots that came about as a response to two questions: 1) What if Jack survived and raised Matt? and 2) What if Jack took a lot of photos of Matt? Each oneshot focuses on a part of Matt's life and goes in a somewhat chronological order. </p>
<p>In the first snapshot, Jack finds that Matt has been in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt's Accident

Jack wandered down the street, sifting through the photos he had just picked up. There was nothing exciting, just the photos he had taken over the past several weeks of him and Matt. There was the occasional boxing photo Matt had sneaked into the roll of film in there too. Most of the photos showed Matt with a strained smile, rolling his eyes at the camera. He was getting sick of Jack’s constant badgering and trying to take photos of him.  


Just a few days ago, Matt had begged him to stop taking so many pictures, but Jack knew he secretly liked it. Just that morning he had been labeling some old boxing photos before rushing off to school. Matt always sorted through the photos and put labels on the backs before putting them into the albums. It was theirs, something nobody could take away. Jack had been taking photos since Matt was a baby, and putting them into albums to keep them safe. The way Jack figured it, if it was just him and Matt, then he wanted to make sure he remembered everything. If he couldn’t do that, then the photos would help.  


Jack glanced up when an ambulance rushed by, sirens blaring. Seeing nothing exciting happening, he looked back down, shuffling the photos some more. He would talk with Matty later, he thought. Discuss whether he wanted to keep up with the photos. Jack planned on talking Matt into it. It was their tradition. They didn’t have many, but they had the photos. It wasn’t something Jack was about to give up.  


People started to pick up speed around Jack, following the ambulances. Jack looked up again, putting the photos back in the envelope. Everyone was running too close to the school. He had been on his way to meet Matt and walk him home from school. If a student had been in an accident, he should call their parents and let them know something had happened. He picked up speed. Someone near him said something about a car crash, and as Jack hurried around the corner he saw a huge crowd gathering. People were staying back, murmuring, and smoke billowed into the air.  


“Is it that Murdock kid?” a voice asked. Jack’s heart stopped and he swallowed heavily, pushing forward through the crowd until he saw the soles of Matt’s shoes facing the sky. He ran over, hardly breathing, dropping the envelope of photos.  


“That’s my boy, that’s my boy” he yelled, elbowing his way through the last of the crowd. Seconds later he crouched over Matt, looking him over for injuries. He was coughing and gasping and alive, but Jack had no idea what had happened. Every thought that had been in his mind only moments ago was now gone as Jack focused entirely on Matt.  


“Matty? Matty? Don’t move okay?” he put a hand on his son’s chest. “No no no, just don’t move.” He looked around, panicked. “Somebody get us some help!” he yelled at the staring crowd. Matt coughed.  


“Dad, what happened?” he looked up at Jack. Jack hardly heard him.  


“Matty, it’s going to be all right, just don’t move, don’t move all right?”  


“Dad, what happened?” Jack wished that he knew. He looked around, at the multi-car accident.  


“Your boy- he pushed me out of the way.” someone behind him called, and Jack looked over his shoulder to see an old man, people helping him to his feet. “He saved my life.”  


“It burns, dad” Matt coughed. “It burns.” Jack looked back to his son, who was pressing his hands to his face. There were barrels everywhere, some still standing. Most were toppled over, spilling clear liquid into the street. A moment later, Jack’s gaze locked on the hazmat logo. He looked back at Matt’s face, which was wet with the same clear liquid.  


“Oh Jesus.” _No_.  


“Close your eyes, Matty.” he said quickly, pulling his sleeves over his thumbs, desperately wiping away at the waste, trying to clean off Matt’s face.  


“Dad.” Matt said.  


“Close your eyes.”  


“Dad. Dad.” Matt’s eyes shot open suddenly, looking around and fixing on nothing.  


“I can’t see!” he yelled, edging on hysterics. “I can’t see!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta reading! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
